Fate
by Sugar-Cookies248
Summary: What happens when you see an old friend? What happens when you bump into an old crush? What happens when you see the love of your life? It's all about the Fate.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters of Gilmore Girls, or anything associated to them. That means this is purely fictional and will NEVER happen in the show. It came straight from my imagination.  
  
Pairings-It's a secret. ;) hehe.  
  
Feedback is wanted, both positive AND negative…even though I'd prefer positive.  
  
This is my first Gilmore Girls fan fiction, so be nice to me. (  
  
Rating: PG13, for now it may seem like PG, but c'mon guys, it's just the first chapter. But if your asking for something, now, here: bitchassbastardkissmakeoutsexheatdumbasslickuhsmoke There's the PG13 for ya. Some of those things will, of course, not be in here, but this isn't Disney. It's not like anyone looks at the rating anyway.  
  
  
  
I entered the coffee shop I enjoy so dearly, Craving for Coffee. I don't know when the coffee habit began in my life, but now I was addicted. I walked to the counter and ordered a plain coffee.  
  
The spot I usually sit at was taken, so I decided to sit at another table. It wasn't as great as that seat by the window, but it was a seat all the same. I pulled a book out and began to read, taking a sip of coffee every once in a while, and looking up when a person entered.  
  
I was just at a great part when the bells chimed over the door to notify everyone that someone had entered, as if that was necessary in a place where people were supposed to be quiet, a place where people went to get away from the busyness of the city of New York.  
  
This time it was not just any person who had entered, but an old friend. Miss Rory Gilmore. Or maybe now it was Mrs.…oh, that's the point to worry about. As much as I would love to say hi, she's just going to be another one of those friends who you lost touch with, and says, "Here's my number, maybe we can have lunch sometime." And then leaves and you never see them again.  
  
So I just sat there, reading, but sometimes looking up to see what she was doing. And of course, she was reading, also. I should have known. I started reading again, when, again, the bells chimed for the millionth time. Out of habit I looked up to see yet another old friend… or rather, just an acquaintance. What was this, a reunion?  
  
I followed him with my eyes. He went and sat at her table. Tristan DuGrey. Back then I would have hated him, but hey that was then, this was now.  
  
She got up, they hugged, and he took a seat next to her. They began talking, laughing, and smiling. I wondered if they had some how bumped into each other, and were meeting again after such a really long time, or if they kept in touch, and were on a…date?  
  
I finished up my coffee, and stood up after at least thirty minutes of sitting down. I walked by the table they were sitting at, just to get a peek at what they were talking about.  
  
"So the party should be fun, huh?" Rory asked Tristan. And that was all I heard. I couldn't just stop walking to listen to what he would say. But now I was curious, what party? They're party? A party one of them is throwing? Or a party that people they both know are throwing? I shrugged off all those questions and decided to get back to work.  
  
_________  
  
"But the real question is, why? Why did the murderer kill Mrs. Stevens?" Janice Ryan, a lawyer beside me asked. I jotted down the question, hoping to find the answer when I researched tonight.  
  
"I'd say money, hate, greed- there are tons of replies, tons of ways to answer that question. We're still in the thinking process, Jan. Research, and find out." The head prosecutor in this case replied.  
  
"I'd say the better question is who killed her? Then we can say why." Someone else added.  
  
"But no one is going to just flat out say they're the murderer!" Someone argued.  
  
"I have some stuff from the older sister of Loletta, Gretchen Davis Green, that Mrs. Stevens was forced to marry William Stevens. He was of course, 20 years her senior. Maybe she had found another man, her age, and let's say it was Mr. Stevens who did kill her, maybe he did because she was lusting after another man instead of him? Perhaps he was jealous?" I said, shuffling through my notes.  
  
"Good thinking. Anyone else have anything else from their research?"  
  
"I have here that friends of the family, say that the couple were doing great when they last saw them before the murder, and that they never had any major problems." Someone stated.  
  
"I found that neighbors say that they heard glass breaking and screaming, starting just a few weeks after the marriage." Another person said.  
  
Everyone began saying things, soon after that. I was scribbling everything down furiously, before John; the guy in charge calmed everyone down.  
  
"Time flies quickly, when you do your homework, eh? You all did great today. I hope everyone has written some notes down to help in researching this case. I'll see you all next Tuesday, when we meet again to see how everything is going. Bye for now." I closed my briefcase and headed out seconds later, to get an early start on my research in my office.  
  
_________  
  
I was searching through all the files, with thoughts running through my head.  
  
Why had she gotten killed?  
  
Was she even killed?  
  
Could it have been suicide?  
  
Was there anyone else who could have been a suspect?  
  
And then I found what I was looking for. Mr. Steven's actual criminal record. This should help me. I checked the clock to see that is was time to go. I got everything back into my briefcase, and left the office.  
  
__________  
  
It was half passed six when I walked into Barnes and Noble's. I needed another book to read. I headed straight to the fiction section and stood there. Opening books, reading the inside cover containing the summary, and closing them, uninterested.  
  
I was in the N's when I bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. And was about to walk away when the person I bumped into stopped me.  
  
"Wait up! It's me, Rory!" I turned around and smiled. "Ms. Rory Gilmore, it's nice to see you."  
  
"It's nice to see you, too. I haven't seen you in forever!" She said and smiled.  
  
"What have you been up to?" I asked her, suddenly uninterested in the books that surrounded me, but in the friend right in front of me.  
  
"I'm a writer for the New York Times." She stated. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm a lawyer." I said nodding. "So the New York Times, eh?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked at her watch. "I've got to go. Do you think we could have lunch tomorrow?"  
  
The lunch question, yet this time it didn't sound so bad, it was definite. "Sure, where and what time?"  
  
"How about Jacque's Bistro at 12?" She asked.  
  
"Ok." I nodded.  
  
"Well, see you then. Bye." She said waving.  
  
"Bye." I replied and got back to book searching.  
  
________  
  
I walked out of Craving for Coffee the next morning, struggling to put on the plastic cap onto the hot cup full of steaming coffee.  
  
Looking down, I saw my briefcase in one hand, and the cup with the cap popping off, in the other. It was war getting it to stay on, hold everything, and watch where I was going.  
  
I carefully avoided everyone that got in my way until the cap finally got its way and popped onto the ground. I didn't want to litter, so I tried to bend down and get it, stopping in the middle of the side walk.  
  
And then, great, I bumped into somebody. I dropped the coffee, which then splattered everywhere on the hard cement. But then I forgot about my briefcase. It snapped open, and just when I thought it wouldn't get worse, it did. A breeze came. All the confidential papers flew everywhere. The person I bumped into luckily helped pick them up. But as we reached for the same piece of paper, our heads bumped. I looked up and saw a familiar face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
~~~  
  
That's Chapter One. I hope you like it. I'm hoping to keep the speaker a mystery until the last chapter, so that's why not a lot of names are used 'cause that would give it away. I may let out the secret of whether it's a guy or girl later, but not until the dating, ect. Oh, and don't worry, no more law stuff in the chapters to come.  
  
If you read the chapter, thanks, if you skimmed to the bottom, well…anyway.  
  
Till next time,  
  
Melissa 


	2. Love Is In The Air

Chapter Two  
  
I'm very sad that only ONE person reviewed my god damn story! lol. Just Kidding. But now I've noticed that I didn't except anonymous reviews, so I changed that. The rating explanation, and all that good stuff are in chapter one. Maybe this time I could get a few more people to review?? Everyone can dream can't they? I have decided to let you in on a little secret in this chapter. Maybe it'll clear some things up, a bit. Anyway, onto the story.  
  
____  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Hello to you, too. But to answer your question, I live here."  
  
"Just my luck, huh? Running into after I don't know…seven years!" I said, looking directly at him, and then continued to pick up the last papers. New York was a big city, but what the hell was up with this? Running to three people I know in one week. And they just happened to be the people I least wanted to see.  
  
He looked at the papers briefly before I snatched them out of his hand. "Don't touch that!" I shrieked in a way I never knew I could.  
  
He laughed briefly, before standing up. "See you later." He winked at me before going his way.  
  
I growled silently, as much as I would have loved to see him seven years ago, now he just gets in the way of all my work! How was I supposed to get anything done after seeing him?  
  
_____  
  
I decided to take the rest of the day off, and was now, eating popcorn on my cozy couch, while watching some romantic movie.  
  
"Urgh, another happy ending." I pouted after seeing the young couple get married after seeing each other at a high school reunion! What the hell was that about? Did they make that movie to describe my situation?!  
  
"I hate you for doing this to me." I said after thinking about him again, for the millionth time. "No, I love you. What? No I hate you. No, I love you. Damn It!" I continued arguing with myself until I came to the conclusion that I couldn't decide whether I loved him, hated him, or I was somewhere in between.  
  
I popped in another video and pushed play. Ooooh, an action movie…cool opening scene…nice, a cool car…hot guys... police cars... this IS what I have been waiting for! Something to get my thoughts away from him! I continued watching the great action flick, until  
  
Until  
  
Until  
  
Until, THAT! A kiss! Damn! They had to add the sappy I love you's and long kisses! I've had enough! I'm leaving. I'm going to the park.  
  
I pulled on my coat and walked out the apartment, remembering to lock the door.  
  
Walking to the nearby park, I sighed.  
  
Walking. That's what I love about New York! You walk everywhere, except for the those places that are too far away. The week I got here, I knew I'd be fit, no matter how much I ate, 'cause now I WALK. No more worrying about eating those meatball sandwiches that Joey on Friends loved. He ate a lot. He was…okay looking. Why? Because he lived in the Big Apple.  
  
I sat at a wooden bench surrounded by trees, bushes, and grass. I felt like I was in Connecticut again. The little birds chirping and dancing, the squirrels eating the little acorns, and even the little cheetos you drop while eating your lunch. I sighed again, and watched the puff of white come out of my mouth, reminding me of those old grandmas who wore too much lipstick that it went beyond their lips. Those grandmas that always smoke, and you know because of their voice. What am I talking about here? I'm blabbering. I am not supposed to blabber.  
  
Hell, I'm just glad to get away from love. And, those sappy-  
  
Those sappy couples! Are they everywhere? Do they invade all that is peaceful to just show some public displays of affection? God damn! There they are. Every where I turn, it's as if I'm in a room surrounded by mirrors, but instead, it's those couples. There, over at that bench on the right of me, the bench on the left of me, that bench over there, the grass, sitting on a picnic blanket, at the swings, and finally walking a dog!  
  
Oh, and there's another making out by the lake.  
  
It's just like that song, Love is in the Air/Everywhere I look around. And he says it as if it's a good thing. Hell yeah, if your one of those people in love, and are everywhere dancing and smiling and MAKING OUT. Well, not always dancing, but that's probably what they will do, after they're done sucking the life out of one another.  
  
I'm leaving the park, now. I can't stand it. Plus, it's time to have lunch with Rory.  
  
In relief, I sighed. Finally, I was out of the park. I walked down the sidewalk, and saw all the many people around me. Mothers with children, Teenage girls with friends, business men with business men, and urgh,  
  
Couples. Smiling and holding hands as they looked at shops and did kissed every once in a while. I walked quicker to get away from it. I finally reached the Bistro, without seeing many more couples, even though they were all around me. And I saw another couple, in the restaurant, the man holding the woman's hand while talking to her. And ANOTHER, whispering in each other's ears. I spotted Rory, who waved at me, and walked toward her.  
  
_____  
  
That's all today. I had to stop before I changed topics. Sorry, I got carried away with the sappy couples. But I agree with Mystery Lady, as many of you must have found out, that PDA pisses the living hell out of me. It's just showing of that you have a love-er. And I extend that to make it sound even more, uh. lol.  
  
~Melissa 


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I just got back from a hectic weekend and read just read the reviews. I agree with you all, it IS Paris, the guy was Jess, blah, blah. I also agree about the fact that the story isn't going anywhere. So here is what I have decided:  
  
I LOVE the idea of fate, soul mates, blah, blah, blah. I love dreams, and taking things away from reality, but when it comes down to it, I know that you couldn't meet up with long lost friends, crushes, and other stuff we wish would happen, like Tristan coming back to the show. I've heard rumors that he was starting his own show, going back to Dawson's Creek, trying out for movies, and maybe, returning to Gilmore Girls. But back to the point, all Gilmore Girls fiction, to me, and this is my opinion, is all the same. They can be divided into categories:  
  
THE TRORIES: Tristan comes back to Chilton  
  
Rory and Tristan talk through letters  
  
Future Fiction in Harvard, they're married, divorced, ect.  
  
THE JORIES(I don't know, just Rory/Jess action): There are no sub- categories for this one, because I can't think of any, but I know you all can.  
  
THE JAVAJUNKIES  
  
THE 'I have to choose between all these guys'  
  
MISCELLANEOUS  
  
Compare the amounts of Trories, Jories, I have to choose between all these guys, and compare to the amount of miscellaneous. Let's face it; everyone stays in the same categories, same plots, and same characters hooking up. Not a lot of people try new situations, and new plot twists. They (mostly) end up together in the end. HAPPY ENDING. Of course we love them, but as I've learned, those different stories are more interesting, they're the stories you wait DAYS for, checking you email, seeing if they updated.  
  
For example- Nsync Fanfiction. This is a big category, I'm sure most of us have read lots of 'em, I know I have. But as the same as Gilmore Girls Fiction, they have the same plots and happy endings. But FictionLyn writes those different stories, which I wait to read everyday. They have creative characters, parts that are unpredictable, and she has everything planned out. It's no wonder why so many people enjoy her stories, she makes sure you hate the evil characters, love the good ones, and makes sure you can't tell what's happening.  
  
Now, that my point has been made, I want to know what yall think of this: I want y'all to tell me whether to start Fate over, with great plot twists and stuff, or just stop it all together.  
  
Either way, I REALLY want to know. And I seriously will listen to what you say. Even if you say, 'Melissa, the story sucks, you can't write, just stop.' I have other stories on my mind that I will try to make go deeply, or just make them fluff.  
  
  
  
~Melissa 


End file.
